


Тебе клубничное или банановое?

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одержит ли Миса победу в борьбе с диетой? Пирожные на её стороне. Написано на кинк-фест. Задание - фудфетиш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе клубничное или банановое?

Название: «Тебе клубничное или банановое?»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence Пейринг и персонажи: L/Миса  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: юмор, PWP  
Краткое содержание: Одержит ли Миса победу в борьбе с диетой? Пирожные на её стороне. Написано на кинк-фест. Задание - фудфетиш. ПРОШУ НЕ РАЗМЕЩАТЬ БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ!

_Я хотел выбить правду из Ягами и посадил девчонку в эту камеру, где она так красиво притворялась постепенно сходящей с ума. Но я же не изверг, право слово. Я не мучаю женщин._  
Когда все уходили, я открывал дверь, и она шла смывать грим, делавший её бледной и измученной, а потом принимала душ. Там у меня, конечно, были камеры – просто для того, чтобы она не убежала. Пришлось наблюдать за ней, ведь нужно было следить… ну ладно, мне просто нравилось наблюдать за ней.  
Амане - удивительно красивая женщина. В том, что она давно уже женщина, я был уверен: по сути своей Миса – эта готическая лолита, мечта миллионов мужчин - не более чем шлюха, любящая очень крутых парней. Таких, как Кира.  
А я – крутой парень? 

L проснулся и потёр затёкшую шею: спать на диванчике было неудобно, а кровать была оккупирована Мисой. Точнее, он сам предложил ей спать на кровати, но и в страшном сне не мог представить, что она будет валяться там круглые сутки.  
Кстати о сне – ощущения от него остались странные, похожие на чувство раскаяния, будто бы он пытался оправдаться перед самим собой, да так и не смог. 

Амане восседала на кровати лицом к окну, как и до того, как L задремал. Тонкие ноги были укрыты одеялом, а на коленях лежал ноутбук, который он одолжил Мисе, чтобы та не скучала. Экран давно потух, и L сделал вывод, что девушка наблюдает за его отражением в мониторе уже минут пятнадцать. Зачем? Может, это не он наблюдает за ней, а наоборот? Может, Лайт специально подослал её для сбора информации? Абсурд. Наверное, ей просто что-то нужно.

\- Я хочу есть, - сказала наконец она. Амане ещё ни разу не заикнулась о еде с тех пор, как согласилась на предложение жить в комфорте, возвращаясь в камеру только с приходом Лайта. L уже начал думать, что она питается святым духом.

\- У меня есть только пирожные, - предложил он, поднимаясь с дивана и открывая холодильник, - тебе клубничное или банановое?

Амане обернулась и безукоризненным движением поправила волосы, при этом одеяло сползло, и взору L открылась выглядывающая из-под мини-юбки кружевная резинка чулок. Он сглотнул и вновь обратил своё внимание на холодильник.

Миса подошла сзади, приподнялась на цыпочках и взглянула из-за его плеча на заполненные полки. L знал, что пирожные соблазняют её своими совершенными кремовыми, шоколадными, бисквитными боками. Она сама была как пирожное, эта то ли актриска, то ли моделька, лёгкая и пустая, как розочка из взбитых сливок, но она так горячо и сладко дышала почти что прямо в ухо, что величайшего детектива пробрала дрожь.

\- Мне нельзя так много углеводов! - разочарованно ответила она, налюбовавшись. L не представлял себе, как можно обладать такой силой воли, но уговаривать не стал.  
\- Тогда я сам поем… - сказал он равнодушно, вытаскивая вторую коробку сверху на третьем ряду.

Потом они долго сидели за столом: L медленно ел, смакуя каждый кусочек, а Миса-Миса завороженно смотрела, как он отправляет себе в рот манящие сладости, заставляющие всё в животе как-то голодно кувыркаться – отправляет прямо голыми руками, языком собирает крошки с пальцев и облизывает губы. Совершенно жуткое зрелище для голодного человека, но Миса держалась. Она старалась представить, что эти пышные цветные радости в большой коробке, точнее уже их остатки, - это ужасный целлюлит или жир, откачанный липосакцией, или ещё что-нибудь омерзительное.

L о чём-то задумался в процессе трапезы, уставившись в окно и отставив руку c трагически зажатой в пальцах клубникой. Трагически – потому что это была настоящая трагедия для Мисы, перед чьим лицом призывно краснел и пах объект её вожделения. Внезапное помутнение рассудка заставило её широко открыть рот и клацнуть челюстями, прихватив кроме клубнички ещё и пальцы L. Укус, правда, был не сильный, но девушка, будто бы извиняясь, тронула сладкие пальцы язычком и нежно всосала один из них. Клубника была уже проглочена, а Амане всё ещё слизывала остатки крема, и L подумал, что это намёк.

Ему никто никогда не делал намёков, точнее там, в приюте, всё было предельно ясно. Там с ним вообще не церемонились.  
Но сейчас, применив все свои дедуктивные способности, он мог точно сказать только то, что Миса очень хочет есть. Все дальнейшие сценарии роились в его голове, и выбрать наиболее вероятный было труднее, чем вычислить Киру и его предков до десятого колена.

L, взвесив все за и против, снял с пирожного ещё одну клубнику, банан и кусок мандаринки и предложил своей пленнице. Амане с огромным удовольствием подцепила фрукты губами с его ладони, один за другим, а потом, потеряв всякое терпение, встала и окунулась лицом прямо в коробку со сладостями, жадно слизывая с бисквитной основы сливки, выковыривая фрукты из коржей и откусывая большие куски желе. Миса практически лежала на столешнице, перегнувшись через неё, соблазнительно оттопырив попку и выставив напоказ L резинку чулок. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы вобрать побольше воздуха, и сладкие крошки с нижней губы сорвались вниз и упали как раз на полоску голой кожи между чулком и юбкой.

«Прости, я…» - начал было он, но Амане была слишком увлечена сладостями, от которых она воздерживалась, должно быть, не один год. Не удержавшись от искушения, L опустился на колени и приник к бёдрам девушки, старательно вылизывая все крошки, трогая всё выше и выше липкими пальцами и слизывая сладкие следы. Мини-юбка, и так не скрывавшая практически ничего, сама поползла вверх. Вполне вероятно, что её задирала сама Миса, но L это уже мало волновало. Он мял руками её ягодицы и щекотал языком кожу вдоль резинки трусиков.

В ответ раздавалось вроде бы равнодушное чавканье, но крошечный кусочек белой ткани, прикрывавший промежность девушки, был уже мокрый насквозь. Резким движением L сдёрнул трусики вниз, к коленям, и погрузил палец вглубь горячей розовеющей складки. Он шарил пальцем по стенкам влагалища, другой рукой лаская практически скрытый между половых губок клитор – маленькую кнопочку, каждое прикосновение к которой делало девушку ещё мокрее.

Раздался звук расстёгивающейся ширинки, и Амане, заслышав его, беспокойно перевернулась – то ли для того, чтобы остановить L, то ли из интереса взглянуть на то, что пряталось у него в штанах. Она хотела было сесть, но детектив толкнул её обратно на стол, а сам навис сверху, одной рукой удерживая Мису за скомканные в кулак волосы, а второй продолжая спешно раздеваться. Наконец, это удалось, и член, притомившийся в плену белья, наконец вырвался на свободу. Холодный воздух коснулся разгорячённой кожи, и L захотелось побыстрее погрузиться в это горячее, влажное, нежное тело. Он чувствовал небывалое напряжение от головки до мошонки и от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног – казалось, каждая клеточка тела активизировалась и прилагает максимум усилий для того, чтобы соединиться с Мисой в одно целое.

Момент был таким волнующим, что L крепко зажмурился, не желая видеть ни обстановки, ни стола, ни лица Амане, безусловно прекрасного, но мешающего сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях. На ощупь он нашарил своими губами её губы, испачканные в шоколаде, желе и сладком креме – для лижущих глубоких поцелуев, чтобы впитать в себя всю эту соблазнительную сладость… L целовал её щёки и кончик носа, острый подбородок и шею, и всё, что было испачкано пирожными. Пирожные вызывали в нём благоговение и заставляли его душу трепетать. Небольшие холмики грудей Мисы тоже были похожи на пирожные – острые такие, белые, с вишенкой наверху и очень сахарные на вкус. L провёл по ним ладонями и спустился ниже, бережно разводя девушке ноги. Не отрываясь от её лица, он ещё раз наметил пальцем, куда надо вставлять, и, едва ли не трясясь от предвкушения, приставил головку к влажному раскрытому входу.

Толчок вперёд – и L ртом поймал сорвавшийся с губ Амане вздох, когда она подалась ему навстречу. Он вошёл полностью, будто бы с размаху погрузился в горячий, но уже порядком застывший желейный торт. Девичьи мышцы нежно обволакивали член со всех сторон, будто обнимали – L никогда не чувствовал себя таким согретым. Он уткнулся в ложбинку между её плечом и шеей и замер, смакуя это чувство. Потом ладони Мисы легли на его обнажённые ягодицы, стиснули, впиваясь ногтями, и толкнули вперёд. Она сама направляла его движения, поначалу робкие, но становившиеся всё сильнее и увереннее. L почувствовал, как тонкие ноги девушки обвили его, ещё ближе притягивая к себе, будто бы она хотела, чтобы их тела диффундировали. Его собственные мышцы будто переклинило, и они двигались сами по себе, приближая его к оргазму.

Напряжение во всём теле в этот момент достигло пика, и эпицентр его в головке – от ободка до самого её кончика – сжался в микроскопическую частицу и раздался ослепительным взрывом. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, и какое-то жгучее, стремительное тепло растеклось от члена во все стороны, приводя мышцы в беспорядочное движение, и тело его само толкнулось, дёрнулось навстречу девушке, но куда уж было глубже… Щекотной змейкой сперма толчками полилась наружу, и L ощутил момент спокойного, глубокого счастья.

Он обнаружил себя лежащим на Мисе, расслабленной и будто бы сонной. Она нашарила рукой размазанный по столу крем, стёрла его пальцем и отправила в рот. L смотрел на происходящее будто бы из окошка или из замочной скважины – это было какое-то таинство, уж он-то знал. Решив, что является третьим лишним, он подтянул штаны и отправился в ванную.

Когда L вернулся, Амане спешно закрывала ноутбук, куда, как и в любое принадлежащее ему компьютерное устройство, можно было легко загрузить информацию со всех его камер слежения, если, конечно, знать о них. L сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и перевёл взгляд на перекошенный кухонный стол. На месте бывшего здесь беспорядка лежала только коробка из-под сладостей – абсолютно пустая.


End file.
